


Tea Party

by accurst_writer



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Again, Angst, its short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: In the past, young Riliane has a tea party with her fatherIn the present, Riliane drinks tea without a second thought for the boy serving it to her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Tea Party

“So, good lady Riliane, how has your day been?” Asked the man sitting on the floor with a toy teacup looking minuscule in his hand.  
The young girl sitting opposite him squealed in laughed. “Papa, you’re so funny! No-one would say that at a tea party!”  
Arth chuckled. “So, how would one talk at a tea party, esteemed lady?”  
Riliane instantly burst into laughter again before waving her cup in the air. “More tea!”

A boy around her age stepped over, holding the toy teapot, and mimicked pouring tea into her cup. “That’ll be all”  
Riliane waved her hand at him, causing him to stick his tongue out at her and complain. “This isn’t fair! Whenever you play tea party I’m always forced to be a servant! How about I’m the prince and you’re a maid?” 

Riliane just stared at him, before saying “I said, that will be all, Alexiel!”  
Her brother chuckled and, sensing that he couldn’t win, retreated, saying “yes, m’lady” sarcastically.  
Arth tutted under his breath, before saying “You know, you should let him play sometimes!”  
Riliane shook her head. “He is playing! He’s just not playing royalty! Not everyone can be royalty, papa!”  
“Having to serve you tea doesn’t count as playing!” Yelled Alexiel from the corner. 

“Yes, not everyone can be royalty, but he is, remember?” Arth gently chided Riliane. “Yes, but so am I! And I’m older, so I say that I get to be the princess in these scenarios!”

Arth shook his head, knowing it would be impossible to convince the determined five-year old. “Just don’t forget, Riliane. In the end, he’s still your brother.”

———————

“More tea!” The boy sighed at the request and carried the teapot across to the table where Riliane was sitting, writing on a piece of paper and waving her teacup. As he poured the tea, he took a glance at the paper. Another execution statement. What, he wondered, what happened to that innocent child he once knew? What happened that she would send people to their deaths without a second thought?  
“Allen, I’m bored!” “Yes, m’lady?” “Fetch the book that’s by my bed!” With a hurried agreement, he left to fetch it. Even as he walked upstairs, Riliane’s words rang in his head. Her words, from a childhood memory almost forgotten. “Not everyone can be royalty” and their father’s affirmation that Allen, Alexiel really, was. “Not everyone can be royalty” He muttered, mirthlessly.

He returned to the drawing room, book in hand, and placed it on the desk, waiting for further instructions. “It must be fun.”  
“What must, m’lady?”  
“Being a servant. No sitting around signing papers, or things like that.” He shook his head. It wasn’t that fun.  
“Well, it’s not really all fun and games, to be honest, my lady. Serving tea isn’t exactly playing.” He sighed internally, remembering telling her that nine years ago.

Eventually, she picked up her book, and flapped her hand at him. “That will be all.” After leaving the room, Allen sank down on the stairs, his head in his hands. “In the end, I’m still your brother” he whispered quietly, hiding the tears welling up in his eyes.


End file.
